The instant invention relates generally to molds and more specifically it relates to a mold for forming elastic rings of non circular shape equal in circumferential length of a circle of given diameter.
Numerous molds have been provided in prior art that are adapted to form rings. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,727,312; 2,051,653 and 2,148,079 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.